This invention relates to concrete breakers and the like for skid loaders and, more particularly, to a gravity drop hammer apparatus for mounting on bucket attachment means of a skid loader in which at least a distal portion of the hammer apparatus is capable of dropping, under the forces of gravity, from a raised position toward an impact position, upon release by an operator of the skid loader for variable impact at distal locations from the skid loader.
The use of concrete breakers and the like with a variety of construction equipment, including skid loaders, is well known in the prior art. Likewise, gravity drop hammers for breaking concrete and the like are also known. However, concrete breakers for skid loaders are typically comprised of a vibratory weight of a punch or chisel configuration which is powered by auxiliary hydraulics on the skid loader to deliver 500-1300 vibratory blows per minute. Such breakers are complicated machines which are expensive to purchase and maintain. In addition, these breakers can only be used on skid loaders with corresponding attachment features including auxiliary hydraulics. Furthermore, these breakers can be difficult to attach and remove as the hydraulic lines are hard to connect and disconnect when under pressure. Hydraulic oil is often sprayed out of the lines during connection and disconnection.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a concrete breaker which is less complicated and expensive than the hydraulic powered vibratory breakers of the prior art and which may be used on all skid loaders, regardless of whether or not the skid loader has auxiliary hydraulics. The difficulties in the prior art concrete breakers and the like are substantially eliminated by the present invention.